gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Raiser System
Trans-Am Raiser Time Limit According to Ep 11 (00 Raiser Trials), there was a screen that said theoretical limit for 00 Raiser's Trans-Am, on the screen, it marks 180secs. Does that mean Trans-Am is only 2 minutes? Wasabi 08:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) what was the original time limit imposed on the GN Drive in the first place? The original Trans-Am had no time limit, only a particle bar, showing how much particle is used. Basically how much particles you use equals the duration of Trans-Am.Wasabi 10:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Remeber that Trans-Am uses up particles faster than a normal drive, so it's not like Trans-Am is unlimited. I think the maximum time that's been seen is around 3 minutes. Gaeaman788 12:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) so technically, the amount of particles being proportionate to the time limit means that high capacity mobile suits, including those with GN Condensers would have a higher Trans-Am time limit? That would also mean that unit powered by GN Condensers would be able to enter Trans-Am, correct? :The general given time limit is 3 minutes. 00 Raiser's test session also follows this with 180 second timer and Linda used the word "limit" when referring to it reaching the end. In my personal opinion, 3 minutes is the maximum limit range of the system and that any TA will disengage after that time even with particles left in Condensers, possibly a trait of the actual system of not being able to continue after said duration. -SuperSonicSP 01:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) TRANS AM RAISER AID QUANTATIZATION?? This is confusing, Trans Am Raiser is the name of the gigantic beam sword attack right? How can it possibly aid quantatization? Isn't Quantatization happen because of Excess Twin Drive output? Shouldn't quantatization phenomena included in Twin Drive System part? Of course, quantatization need both True GN drive and Twin Drive System right? Which explain why Reborns gundam couldn't quantatize. Gundamfan99 23:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :The term Trans-Am Raiser refers to two things: The first term refers to the Trans-Am being used with the Raiser system to create the giant sword. The other one is 00 Raiser's nickname while in Trans-Am according to HG Trans-Am Raiser manual. In this case, its referring to the 2nd meaning; IE 00 Raiser in Trans-Am. :It is unknown whether Reborns could use quantization or not; one battle is not enough to determine this. Aside from output, there are also not a lot of differences between Original Drives and Tau Drives. We still do not know how 00 Raiser quantized actually, because it was not a designed ability. Hell, when Setsuna first used it he still do not what the hell was it. We know its related to the Twin Drive in Trans-Am but how its activate and what's needed is still unknown. Its a different case with Qan(T), since that one was a designed ability of the mobile suit. -SuperSonicSP 13:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Now that I've read part of the article again, I actually agree with Gundamfan that the quantisation part is unfitting there. At the very least, the section needs to be rewritten to emphasize the difference between the two terms. And with no known sources as far as I'm aware off that makes the two systems being one and the same, its probably safer to assume it isn't because the Raiser System needs to be activated specifically in order to induce either the Raiser Sword or the Trans-Am Burst makeshift in the movie (the former requiring an actual second pilot; according to one of the "S2 Official File"; I suspect it was no 5). The system that synchs and stabilises 00 Raiser by contrast should be passively active already when 00 Raiser is just working. -SuperSonicSP 18:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::That's interesting... I always thought that the quantization was some sort of temporary overheat of the entire frame of the 00 Raiser which makes it go faster than the regular Trans-Am and creates an afterimage of himself, thus giving the illusion that it teleports itself. Guess I was wrong, now... HPZ - O.N.E. 19:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Let me get this straight. 00 needs the Raiser System to do the Raiser Sword, which doesn't neccessarily have to be in conjunction with Trans-Am? And quantization with 00 Raiser is still a big unknownGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 00:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::@HPZ The visuals seems go suggest that it literally teleports too. The one in the last episode is the clearest visual suggestion that it teleports. And I guess with Qan(T) being able to trancend normal space distance; it's safe to assume that the intergrated machine technology there by basing it on 00 Raiser's quantum teleportation phenomena. ::@gaeman Well, we do see it being activated by Saji everytime Setsuna uses the Raiser Sword. Setsuna even asks him to "activate the system". Even with The Condenser Type the Setsuna says "I'll use the Raiser System" when he initiated that Trans-Am Burst. ::And yes 00R's quantisation seems like a big mystery to me. It's not hard to imagine the pseudoscience behind the teleportation since we can imagine or borrow it from many theories and pseudoscience from other numerous scifi series. It's more of the logistics of how it gets chosen/control to be used. Because Setsuna was not aware of this ability and he did appear to get a briefing from the machine of what it is unlike when TA was unlocked when he got a whole UI screen with a logo and the whole Ptolemy team ot specs information on what they were getting as well as the ability to use it anytime they wish. The data on the phenomenon is likely recorded on the machine's combat recorded however. ::Its possible it's a system ability unlock, but if it is it's not as obvious as Trans Am or Trans Am Burst. My guess is that the exit vector is randomize to somewhere nearby the point of entry. But it's also possible that the pilot has some unconcious control over where it exists because all three times Setsuna quantized to a position suited for him to counterattack the enemy after the enemy struck him. ::I am quite sure it doesn't "randomly" happen however. The three times where it did happen were all as useful combat reactions, so it's close to impossible for it to happen randomly. ::So yeah quantisation is big mystery. -SuperSonicSP 16:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC)